


That Means I Love You

by Codexfawkes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their faces were so close now, that Skye could feel his breath play across her lips. Coulson kept his gaze locked on her deep brown eyes, noticing for the first time the sparkling flecks of gold around her iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was conceived of after Episode 19, The Dirty Half Dozen and is AU in the fact that it blatantly ignores anything that happened after Age of Ultron came out. Skye’s memories happen immediately following the end of episode 19, but before anything happens in the movie. Basically while the Avengers are receiving the intel on Strucker’s base from Hill and putting together the mission to get the scepter back, is when Skye’s memory is happening.

Skye stood on the edge of the small city that made up Afterlife, looking out over the valley below. She had head phones on and was listening to her Homesick playlist, full of songs that reminded her of everyone she’d left back at the Playground while she continued her training to get her powers under complete control. As she bobbed her head to the music, Skye was completely unaware of her parents watching her from a nearby archway.

“She looks happy.” Cal observed watching her with a hunger he didn't think would ever be sated.

“She looks at peace.” Jiaying said smiling gently.

“It’s everything we've wanted for her, to be here with us. Happy and safe.” Cal replied something loosening in his chest. The next song came on and a soft smile spread across Skye’s face as she remembered the last time she listened to it.

 

A Month Before

They’d been back at the Playground for a few hours and Lincoln was stable but still unconscious. Skye sat by his bedside, watching over her new friend, hoping that she’d gotten to him in time.

“Agent Skye?” a female voice that she didn’t recognize said. Skye looked up and turned to face the woman.

“Yes?” she asked.

“I’m Agent Weaver, I need you to come with me please.” Weaver said, her tone making it perfectly clear that she was not making a request. Skye stood and followed her out into the hallway.

“So is this where Gonzales puts me in the cell in the basement?” Skye asked in a casual, upbeat tone.

“Do you belong in one?” Weaver shot back, one severe eyebrow raised. Skye refused to rise to the bait and followed her into the conference room they never used. Standing by the table were Coulson and who she had to assume was Gonzales. Skye crossed to stand by Coulson who smiled at her reassuringly.

“Agent Skye, the council has decided that until such time as either Former Director Fury arrives to corroborate Coulson’s claims, or he does not and we are required to make a decision of how to deal with the two of you, both you and Agent Coulson will remain here.” Gonzales told her.

“Here on base or here in this room?” Skye asked.

“In this room. There are facilities attached, water should you get thirsty and food can be requested from the guards that will remain at the door.” Gonzales told her.

“What’s the point of making us stay in here? So you can watch us interact? What exactly do you think is going to happen?” Skye asked. 

“I think he’s hoping we’ll start babbling to each other in an alien language.” Coulson snarked.

“Is that all, yeah we can totally do that for you.” Skye said confidently. Gonzales’s eyes widened a small bit as Skye turned to face Coulson, her face serious.

“Eep Opp Ork Ah-Ah,” she said in a completely serious tone. Coulson schooled his features into an equally serious expression, but couldn’t suppress the twinkle of humor and mischief in his eyes.

“Eep Opp Ork Ah-Ah,” he repeated back solemnly.

“Eep Opp Ork Ah-Ah,” Skye answered just as solemn before they turned to Gonzales and sang as one “that means I love you.,” complete with Skye doing jazz hands.

“I’m glad you are both so easily amused by each other, it should make the next few hours go by quickly.,” he said before turning and leaving the room. The door snapped shut and they heard the lock engage.

“Wow, overkill,” Skye scoffed.

“He’s just pissed that he’s getting out maneuvered.” Coulson told her.

“Sour grapes,” Skye agreed heading for the computer setup at the end of the room.

“What are you doing?” Coulson asked propping a hip against the table partially sitting on it.

“We need some music, I’m sure they cut us off from anything important but I’m betting I can still access the entertainment files.” Skye explained.

“I’m sure you could access the entire network considering you built most of it.” Coulson told her grinning.

“True, but we don’t need to rub their noses in it. Make things easier on ourselves for after Fury backs you up. When is he due anyway?” Skye asked bring up a selection of music.

“Couple hours,” Coulson confirmed. 

“Here we go,” Skye said throwing a grin over her shoulder at him as she pressed played.

 

**_Ooh-oo child_ **

**_Things are gonna get easier_ **

**_Ooh-oo child_ **

**_Things'll get brighter_ **

Coulson grinned at her song choice, as she sang along and started dancing.

“Come on Coulson, dance.,” she said making grabby hands at him. Phil laughed, shaking his head at her, knowing that the entire council including Bobbi and May were watching them. Skye just shook her head at him as she continued to dance and sing along with the song. She continued on as the song wound down and the next began. Coulson recognized it as one of Trip’s playlists, one he used to get people to cheer up and dance.

 

**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah..._ **

**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?_ **

**_And-a ooh-ohh_ **

**_Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_ **

**_Come on and find it_ **

**_Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_ **

**_And you look so divine_ **

Remembering Trip, and watching Skye dance with such an inviting smile Coulson found himself standing and moving toward her as she spun toward him, grabbing her hand and tugging her unresisting into his arms. Skye looked up at him in surprise, taking in the flirty smirk he aimed at her, the one she hadn’t seen in so long, as he started to lead. Grinning happily she moved with him easily, following him in the dance moves as easily as she followed him in everything else.

 

Back in Coulson’s office the council watched the live feed of the conference room.

“Is this normal for them?” Weaver asked, looking over at May.

“If you’re asking if they usually dance with each other, the answer is no. If you’re asking if they normally defy attempts to classify their relationship and confuse the hell out of people with their reactions to things, especially when together, the answer is yes. They know we’re watching, right now you’re watching Phil and Skye fuck with us.” May told her bluntly. Bobbi hid a grin and leaned back against Coulson’s desk. As much as she believed in getting all the secrets out in the open, she was enjoying watching Coulson ruffle Gonzales and Weaver’s starched feathers.

 The next song started and Phil found himself holding Skye a bit closer, his eyes locking onto hers of their own accord.

 

**_I must have been through about a million girls_ **

**_I'd love 'em and I'd leave them alone_ **

**_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_ **

**_Their tears left me cold as a stone_ **

Skye gazed up into Coulson’s eyes as they slowed down with the tempo of the new song and she allowed him to tug her closer, their hips brushing lightly as they danced.

 

**_But then I fooled around and fell in love_ **

**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **

**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **

**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **

Skye watched as Coulson’s expression of amusement softened into something else, affection yes, but something more than that too. Looking up into his blue green eyes, Skye felt her breath catch. Coulson’s smile deepened and he brought their clasped hands, extended in the standard dancing position, in close tucking them against his chest. Skye slid the hand she’d put on his shoulder over to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling herself closer, Phil’s free hand sliding from her waist to her hip. Their faces were so close now that Skye could feel his breath play across her lips. Coulson kept his gaze locked on her deep brown eyes, noticing for the first time the sparkling flecks of gold around her irises.

 

**_But I've been strong this time baby_ **

**_And guess what I'm in love, I'm in love_ **

**_Lord have mercy_ **

**_Free, on my own, that's the way it used to be_ **

**_But since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_**  

Phil could feel something huge building between them. The feelings he felt for Skye, the ones he tried so hard to suppress for so long, rebounding between them. The feelings he amazingly could see reflected in her own eyes. Something he never allowed himself to hope for, that she could feel the same. They were barely dancing anymore, more like swaying to the beat, looking at each other as if nothing else existed.

 

**_Fooled around and fell in love_ **

**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **

**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **

**_I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did_ **

Skye felt herself closing the gap between them, moving slowly, her eyes flicking down from his gaze to his lips and then back up, telegraphing her intention. Coulson sent her that flirty smirk again, tightening his hand around hers in encouragement. Then just before her lips touched his the music changed to the next song.

 

**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_ **

**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_ **

They froze, staring up at each other eyes wide, before bursting into laughter and falling away from each other. 

 

Back in the office the council watched with concern and confusion. “Still fucking with us?” Gonzales asked looking at May.

“Honestly? I’m not sure, that could have been complete artifice or an actual moment. With them, it’s anyone’s guess.” May told him.

 

Present Day

 

Cal watched as Daisy’s expression change from happiness to something quite different. It was an expression he’d seen on Jiaying many times, the look of a woman in love.

“That expression, I don’t like that look on her face.” Cal said frowning.

“I wonder who she’s thinking about? Lincoln maybe, they have been spending a lot of time together.” Jiaying pointed out.

“And she did go rescue him, that…that wouldn't be too bad. Actually, if she has feelings for him it would give her another reason to stay.” Cal said warming to the idea. Raina walked up to them smiling sweetly.

“Gordon asked me to let you know the pizza has arrived.,” she said before looking past them toward Skye. “It must be hard for you, knowing that she’ll leave as soon as she has her gift under control.” Raina continued nodding toward the younger woman.

Cal opened his mouth to retort when Raina suddenly stiffened, her head tilting backward, as a vision rocked her body. After a long moment she relaxed, panting, swaying toward Jiaying who was now standing in front of her.

“What did you see?” she asked.

“I saw Skye in a white dress, dancing with the man she loves, a gold ring on her finger. His hand caressing her belly, a new family formed.” Raina told her, regaining her breath.

“Daisy’s wedding? That’s wonderful!” Cal exclaimed, his mind spinning with the possibilities. He would have a son too, and grandchild, a chance to do things right.

“Not for you,” Raina declared smirking.

“What do you mean?” Jiaying asked concerned.

“Skye’s husband, the father of her child? You know him Cal, his name’s Phil.” Raina declared grinning.

 

The End

The songs used in this fic are all from the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack and are, in order of appreance:

Ooh Child by The Five Stairsteps  
Come and Get Your Love by Redbone  
Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop


End file.
